


Secretos

by AnnieWizxrd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?????, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieWizxrd/pseuds/AnnieWizxrd
Summary: El resto de la noche, Lance disfruta los besos de un guapo extrañomientras tanto, en secretopiensa en su héroe.♡Drabble♡





	Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Handsome aliens kiss him  
> While he secretly  
> thinks of his hero
> 
>  
> 
> Basado en [♡♡♡](http://rijinks.tumblr.com/post/162794616603/for-shangst-week-i-spontaneously-decided-to)

El contacto entre la piel de ambos es distinto a lo que Lance esperaba, pero no apaga el fuego de excitación que crece en su interior.

Hay algo suave, frío y húmedo recorriendo sus muslos y parece dar pequeños pellizcos que dejan a Lance gimiendo, con la piel sensible y se muerde los labios. Su actual amante es consciente de la fragilidad de la piel humana y parece gozarlo.  
Le agrada la forma en que el moreno se retuerce bajo sus manos ásperas y frías. Es la temperatura natural de los de su raza, le dice al humano mientras nota como sus pequeños pezones se erizan bajo el tacto frío, los pellizca, retuerce y luego juega con ellos dentro de su boca. Lance arquea la espalda, presiona por contacto y gimotea, sus piernas largas bien torneadas y de un dulce color dorado están enredadas a su alrededor, empujando hacia sí mismo para mantener el contacto entre ambos.

Lance mueve sus manos y estas pasean por el abdomen ajeno, usa sus uñas para arañar muy suavemente los costados y entonces su amante se estremece y gruñe, le sujeta con fuerza y cuidado de la cadera para empujar y frotar su excitación. Lance vuelve a gemir sin poder evitarlo y siente el aliento ajeno acercarse para darle un beso. Voltea el rostro con los dedos enterrados en el cabello ajeno, inclina el cuello para que mueva esos besos a lo largo de su cuello. _“¿Porqué?”_ pregunta su amante sin acusación alguna e inmediatamente siente las mordidas suaves y juguetonas.

El humano quiere responder, pero los besos y mordiscos, junto con la erección presionando entre sus piernas contra la propia le hacen incapaz de pensar. _“Sin besos en los labios”_ alcanza a parlotear suavemente y de forma vaga, antes de ser silenciado por el calor húmedo que rodea su pene. El extraño tiene la piel fría pero su boca es inesperadamente caliente mientras su lengua ligeramente áspera parece raspar de forma deliciosa su piel sensible.

Si cierra los ojos, casi puede verlo encima de él.  
Si cierra los ojos, puede sentir perfectamente la presión y el dolor ligero, seguido del placer infinito que viene en las embestidas duras y lentas. El agarre en sus pantorrillas, encima de los hombros ajenos y los dedos de sus pies curvándose de placer.  
Si cierra los ojos puede imaginarse que es él.

Cuando lo hace, _cerrarlos_ , echa a andar su imaginación. Puede sentir las piernas duras y fuertes rozando con su propia piel.  
Su amante ya no se siente tan frío y Lance ya no se siente tan solo. Lo único frío entre ambos es el agarre de un brazo robótico y los gruñidos son más profundos en cuanto siente el orgasmo ajeno aproximándose. Todo se siente más intenso si piensa en el hombre con el que desearía estar. 

Lleva las manos a su propio cuerpo y se toca, jugando, acariciando, gimiendo mientras se recuerda a si mismo que esta es sólo una noche más en la que no está en brazos de Shiro.  
Le recuerda bien en camiseta negra apretada, sudando, pantalones igualmente estrechos y a veces se seca el sudor con la camisa, deja a la vista ese maravilloso cuerpo que el desearía tocar y abrazar. Piensa en sus piernas rozándose como se rozan las del extraño consigo, en las manos erizando cada rincón de su piel y haciéndole gemir su nombre. Sólo para él. _Shiro. Shiro. Shiro._

Un último empujón dentro de él le hace gemir más fuerte pensando en él. Su orgasmo llega intenso y levanta la espalda de la cama en busca de contacto, susurrando apenas audible su nombre. Las manos del extraño recorren su cuerpo, sobreestimulando la piel roja de sus pezones, recorriendo mordiscos y suaves moretones de dedos fuertes y fríos.

El resto de la noche, Lance disfruta los besos de un guapo extraño

mientras tanto, en secreto

piensa en su héroe.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que. Algo pequeño y miserable♡  
> ¡Mi primer fanfic de voltron! iih  
> Se aceptan críticas constructivas. Ni siquiera lo mandé con un beta. Así que espero que esté bien. Esta es mi contribución al fandom en español. Digan basta a la supremacía del inglés sobre los demás idiomas :<  
> Es mentira :c  
> Es sólo que mi inglés no es lo suficientemente bueno 8(  
> ¡Gracias por leer!♡  
> XOXO


End file.
